The Medical Insider swe
by ScbEk
Summary: Two concerents about the first cancer cure, one of the company sends in a insider to destroy the others experiments


The Medical Insider  
  
Betty sprang mot taxin samtidigt som regnet bara öste ner. Till MForces (Medical Force) hög center tack. Under resan hade hon tusentals tankar i huvudet. Hur skulle intervjun gå? Skulle hon klara den och sedan kunna utföra sitt uppdrag hon fått av sin VD. Vem som ska hitta botemedlet står ju på spel. Om inte HTM (High Technic Medical) slutför cancer botemedlet först, så vinner ju MForce. Därför måste hon klara intervjun och sedan sabotera för dom så att HTM kan tjäna miljarder på detta enorma läkemedel för mänskligheten. Väl framme vid hög centret, betalade hon för taxin och sedan kutade hon in i byggnaden med sin portfölj ovanför huvudet för att slippa bli blöt. Hon gick fram till receptionisten och sade att hon hade en tid med Jacob Swant (VD för MForce) angående ansökan om jobbet. Det stämmer bra Miss Miller, han väntar redan på er. Ni hittar honom på 13: e våningen och tyvärr funkar inte hissen, den är ur funktion, sade receptionisten till Betty. Ok, tackar. Då vet jag det, sade Betty innan hon gick upp via trapporna. Betty sprang upp för trapporna i en hyfsat bra fart för det var inte mycket tid kvar innan de skulle träffas. Skulle hon var minsta för sen till intervjun skulle det inte vara ett bra intryck för att få jobbet. Fem minuter senare satt hon i väntrummet och väntade på att få bli insläppt till intervjun. Absurt öppnas dörren till Jacob Swants rum och sedan ropar han efter en Betty Miller. Hon tittade på personen som gått ut ur rummet sedan gick hon in till Mr Swant. Jag antar att du är här för det nya jobbet som produkt assistent, sade Jacob? Det stämmer bra Mr Swant. Kalla mig Jacob. Jag kommer att ställa ett par frågor som kommer att avgöra om du är den rätte för jobbet eller inte. Nervös? A, det kan man säga. Men jag ska försöka göra mitt bästa. Betty Miller, 28 år och bor här i Gibraltar. Har du någon tidigare erfarenhet av läkemedel och sådant? Jag har ju jobbat på HTM i snart fem år, men inte så här nära att jobba med botemedlet. Är det ok för ditt företag att du byter över så här? Eller måste du vänta ett par år innan. Det finns inget som säger att jag inte får göra det. Sedan fortsatte frågorna och till slut var intervjun klar. Det här ser bra ut Miss Miller. Du kan gratulera dig med att du nu är välkommen till Medical Force. Du kan börja redan imorgon. Glöm inte tiden bara. Tackar Jacob. Det här ska ni inte ångra. Jag är den perfekte assistenten för detta jobb. Vi ses imorgon. Det gör vi. Därnäst tänkte hon bara på hur hennes första del i uppdraget lyckats. Hon gick sedan ut ur byggnaden och ringde där sin VD. Christine Mellburn här. Hej Christ, det är jag, Betty. Hej Betty. Hur gick det? Är du inne eller, sade Christine oroligt. Vad tror du? Jag har nog den bästa karisma som finns. Gött. Då vet du vad du ska göra här näst. Gör det diskret denna gång. Allt är klart. Jag kommer att fixa det här och jag kommer att gör det diskret, var bara inte så enerverad. Sedan lade hon på och åkte hem till sin lilla lägenhet som låg mitt i stan.  
  
Måndag morgon var hon på plats vid nio tiden. Hon och Jacob gick till testavdelningen där Betty skulle möta sin chef. Adam, har du tid en stund, sade Jacob? Adam tog av sig sina skyddsglasögon och dräkt och gick sedan mot dom. Vilken snygging tänkte Betty. Han hade nyaste modet på kläderna och värsta sexiga håret. Han var typiskt en kille som var utseendefixerad, men det var ju det Betty också var. Därför skulle de bli dom två, dom var helt enkelt perfekta. Visst chefen. Vad kan jag göra? Det här är Betty Miller och hon ska bli din nye assistent. Du kan väl visa hur långt vi kommit och sedan visa runt henne här på företaget. Nu ska jag lämna er ensamma. Visst, det är lugnt. Jag heter Adam Jones och är produkt ansvarig. Vi kan börja med vad vi har kommit fram till hittills. Ok, sade Betty. Vi håller på med ett botemedel mot lungcancer och som vi hoppas vara klara med snart. Biverkningar finns det inga direkt, bara att man får diare någon dag efter man använt medlet. Annars är allting felfritt. Vi hoppas på att kunna lansera medlet över hela världen inom två månader. Jösses, ni måste ha legat i för att nå detta botemedel. Vi har snart hållit på i fyra år med det så. Jag kan visa er runt nu om ni vill? Varför inte, sade Betty med ett leende. Sedan tog Adam med sig Betty och visade henne runt om i företaget. På vägen så mötte de en nära kompis till Adam. Tjena Adam, har du besök eller? Tjena Franc! Nix, det här är min nye assistent Betty Miller. Det här är en kompis till mig som heter. Pete, Francesco Petet, till er tjänst. Betty fnissade till då Franc kysste henne på handen. Därefter visade Adam runt resten av företaget och sen var det dags att börja jobba. Adam hade inte lagt märke till hur otroligt vacker Betty var och när han gjorde det var han genast attraherad av henne. Skulle det bli något emellan dom så måste det ske på fritid och inte på jobbet. Klockan var nu 3 och ett möte skulle nu äga rum vid personal rummet. Hur går det med produkten Adam, sade Jacob? Det går bra, bara vi får bort den lilla biverkningen så är allt 100 % färdigt. När kan vi räkna med att varan är klar, sade Francesco? Omkring två månader hoppas jag. Botemedlet kan vara klart tidigare, men när det finns över hela världen kan vara uppåt två månader som sagt. Kom ihåg Adam, om det skulle bli mer biverkningar av någon anledning så vet du nog vad som väntar i nästa lön kuvert. Jag förstår Sir. Jag ska göra allt som krävs för att undgå misstag. Låter bra. Härmed avslutas mötet. Nu fick Betty en ide. Sprutar hon bara in något som är en biverkning i medlet har hon fått bort en ur vägen och troligen förstört deras chans om miljarderna. Hon var därför tvungen att få tag på andra läkemedel som hon kunde hälla i botemedlet.  
  
Tisdag morgon började med ett åskväder och regnet bara öste ner. På grund av ovädret kom alla vid 11 tiden till jobbet. Då tog Betty chansen. Under de här två timmarna hade hon chansen att åka till sjukhuset och fixa ett par läkemedel som sedan skulle bli MForce undergång. Hon åkte vid nio tiden till ett sjukhus som låg precis utanför staden. Hon gick bland korridorerna och hittade tillslut ett förvarings rum där alla läkemedel fanns. Hon plockade på sig allt möjligt och försvann sedan därifrån. Vid jobbet två timmar senare hade hon med sig de två värsta läkemedlen, bla och bla. Ifall hon lyckades med att förgifta medlet, skulle hon tjäna miljontals med pengar. Under lunchen satt Betty och Adam och åt tillsammans. Bor du här i närheten eller, sade Adam? Jag har bott mitt i stan sen två år tillbaka. Ok då. Några syskon som bor här, kusiner eller några andra? Inga. Har inga syskon och mina kusiner är döda. Ursäktar, jag. Du visste inte, vad brukar du göra på din fritid? Jag? Jag brukar hänga runt med kompisarna på krogar, discon och sånt. Sportar gör jag också, Tennis, men inte i någon klubb. Vilket sammanträffande, det gör jag också. Spelar du ofta eller? Hyfsat, har du lust och spela till helgen eller? Varför inte, jag har inget för mig. Bra, då ringer jag dig innan. Sedan gav Betty Adam sitt visitkort och gick därefter mot Förvarings rummet där medlet fanns. Hon tog hissen för att komma till våning 10 och fortsatte sedan mot rummet. Hon öppnade dörren med MForce kortet hon fått och låste sedan upp valvet där botemedlet låg. Hon tog ut alla exemplar och hällde sedan i läkemedlena hon fått tag på från sjukhuset. Hon låste sen in allting och gick därifrån. Jag går nu Adam! Ö Francesco, vänta lite, jag kommer strax. Har du bilen här eller, sade Adam? Nej, jag tar bussen idag. Frugan skulle använda bilen idag. Du kan få åka med mig vet ja. Tackar. Efter att ha släppt av Francesco hemma hos sig åkte Adam hem till sin lilla lya. Adam bodde i ett litet skjul utanför stan och med en utsikt över havet och stranden. Adam hade bott där hela sitt liv om man bortser från tonåren. När han kommit hem tog han sig ett glas whisky och började därefter studera hur dom skulle få bort biverkningen från botemedlet.  
  
Onsdag morgon hade Adam försovit sig. Telefonen var det som väckte han och det var inga goda nyheter han fick höra. God morgon sömntuta! Klockan är nu 10 och du är inte på jobbet. Och en sak till, vi har morgon möte varje onsdag vet du va? Jädrar! Jag kommer på momangen. Det vore perfekt. Senare vid jobbet fick Adam reda på att de flesta exemplaren av botemedlet skulle delas ut till 100 patienter med lugncancer idag. De var redan på väg att skicka ut botemedlena. Dagen fortsatte som vanligt ända fram tills mitt på dagen då Adam skulle kolla om botemedlena var ok. Han märkte först att det var något fel med färgen, den var nu ljus blå istället för grön som den var förut. Han började genast kolla närmre på dom och märkte att dom innehöll två par giftiga läkemedel som kan ta död på en om man bara tar lite mer än vad man ska. Han rapporterade genast till Jacob och det började genast att ropa i högtalarna. Lystring, sade Jacob i högtalarna! Vi har en kod röd, jag upprepar vi har en kod röd. All personal samlas i mötes rummet. Under mötet fick Adam berätta vad som hänt med dom. När kan vi räkna med att vara på samma spår igen, sade Francesco? Vi får räkna med minst 7 månader till. VA, sade Jacob! Det här måste fixas så fort som möjligt. Efter mötet ville Jacob prata lite ensamt med Adam. Om inte du har grejat det här tills på fredag, så blir troligen Betty Miller den nye produkt ansvarige. Jag förstår, men jag får behålla mitt gamla jobb? Är du dum eller, sade Jacob skrattande? Du har sabbat 4 års arbete och så räknar du med att få behålla ditt gamla jobb? Glöm det alltså. Få i ordning allting tills på fredag annars.  
Vad tusan var det som hade hänt. Någon här på produkt avdelningen måste ha gjort det. Det är bara dom som har tillgång till förvarings rummet. Adam började genast fundera hur han skulle göra nu för att inte mista sitt jobb. På andra sidan byggnaden stod Betty och pratade i mobiltelefon med sin riktige chef, Christine. Du har gjort bra ifrån dig Betty, sade Christine. Om allt bara går enligt planerna så har du dina 20 miljoner för besväret och sedan får du också pengar när vi lanserat det nya botemedlet från HTM. När kan du skicka över ritningarna du snodde från labbet? Jag kan göra det redan idag. Förresten, jag kan göra det nu. Jag har en datorn på mitt kontor som jag kan använda. Jag har också raderat varje ritning som fanns på datorerna genom deras nätverk, så dom är nu ur vägen. Bra, jag ser fram emot att få ritningarna så att vi kan börja jobba direkt.  
  
Torsdag morgon stod händelsen i tidningarna över hela världen. Någon hade läckt och spridit detta till nyhetsbladet. Det stod också att HTM gjorde stora framsteg och att de skulle kunna vara klara med ett botemedel om cirka en 3 månader. Då förstod Adam. Vi har en insider på företaget, men vem? Om han nu skulle hitta förrädaren så skulle det inte hjälpa mycket. Jobbet var redan förlorat om inte ett mirakel nu skulle hända. De hade också fått resultat från patienterna och mer än hälften av dom hade dött av de läkemedel som hittats i det "nya botemedlet" som någon hade mixat till med vilje. Dagen fortsatte i ett mycket högre tempo nu, men annars var det inget speciellt som hade förändrats. Efter att alla gått hem så började genast Adam att rota bland kamerabanden om det kunde visa något om vem som kunde vara insidern. Han spelade olika band ända från måndag morgon tills han kom till tisdag lunch då han såg någon i förvarings rummet. Det var Betty Miller. Hur visste hon vad koden var till valvet och hur i helvete hade hon fått tag i ett MForce kort. Det hade hon inte fått något än. Tur att Adam eller någon annan inte berättade om de dolda kamerorna som fanns i labbet och förvarings rummet. Nu visste han vem saboteraren var, men det skulle inte hjälpa han att få sitt jobb tillbaka. Han låste sedan byggnaden och åkte efter det till en krog i närheten som hette "Scum are we all". Efter en timmes drickande på krogen ringde absurt hans mobiltelefon. Det var Francesco som ringde. Tjena Adam, jag fick inte tag i dig där hemma så jag ringde din mobil. Ute på krogen och deppar eller? Jag förstår dig, om jag bara kunde göra något för dig. Det kan du, du kan komma ner hit till krogen och ta en öl med mig. Varför inte, det kanske är sista gången vi ses på jobbet imorgon. Jag kommer strax. Francesco kom ner till krogen fem minuter senare genom att ha tagit bussen hit. Vilken otur vi har alltså, sade Franc. Vi har jobbat i den byggnaden i 4 år för att skapa en botemedel och när vi är som närmast så bajar någon det. Det var Betty. Va? Det kan omöjligt vara Betty. Hon har precis börjat ju. Sånt skulle man göra efter några år, inte första veckan. Jag har allting på band när hon gjorde det. Imorgon är det alltså två stycken som blir avskedade, jag och Betty Miller. Tror du hon är någon spion från HTM kanske? Vem vet, i så fall kan vi sätta ditt deras chef också, men jag bryr mig inte alls just nu. Ossis att hon skulle förgifta både originalet och alla exemplar vi hade. Då fick Adam en ljus ide. Originalet sparades aldrig på byggnaden, produkt ansvarige skulle ta hand om den ifall något som det här skulle hända. Han kysste Franc på munnen och sade. Fattar du just vad du har gjort, sade Adam sket glad. Nej, men jag hoppas det inte betyder att du är attraherad av mig. Du kanske har räddat hela vårt projekt och mitt jobb. Adam sprang sedan iväg mot bilen och körde därefter hem. Han låste upp sin eget valv han hade hemma och där låg det, originalet av botemedlet för lugncancer.  
  
På fredag morgon kom Betty och Adam stolta till jobbet. Betty trodde att hon skulle bli den nye produktansvarige med ans Adam skulle få sparken. Ett möte skulle hållas precis på morgonen och där skulle det ske. Få höra nu Adam, hur ligger vi till, sade Jacob? Med det botemedel som vi har nu, kommer vi ingen vart med., men jag har lyckats fixa det ändå. Betty blev plötsligt chokad. Hade hon glömt ett exemplar vid förvarings rummet, eller? Som ni alla vet, men kanske inte minns, så har alltid produktansvariga originalet hemma hos sig och det är precis det jag har. Nu kan vi börja där vi avslutade innan den här tråkiga händelsen hände. Mycket bra Adam, du lyckades lösa problemet i alla fall. Nu. Förlåt att jag avbryter dig Jacob, men jag har en sak till att visa. Den här händelsen som skedde var gjort av en insider som sitter här bland oss. Jag nämner inga namn för detta band som jag har fått tag på säger det mesta. De såg på bandet och under tiden ringde Adam på vakterna. När de sett klart på bandet riktade alla sina ögon på Betty. Hon ställde säg upp och när hon vände sig om för att springa så stod två stora, svarta vakter vid dörren. Arrestera henne, sade Adam till vakterna. Sedan fördes hon bort till polisstationen. Tackvare att Adam hade löst problemet fick han en lönehöjning av Jacob som tack för hjälpen. Tre veckor senare satt han i en rättegång och vittnade emot Betty Miller och hennes VD. Hon och samt sin Vd Christine Mellburn fick 18 års fängelse för detta dåd och fick betala över 5 miljoner pesetas som användes här. Innan Betty fördes bort ville Adam bara säga henne ett par saker. Synd det där med tennisen, ring mig när du kommer ut så kan vi ta en match, sade Adam med ett stort leende. Din jävla slyna, sade Betty med ans hon försökte komma loss från vakterna för att slå ner Adam. 1 månad efter domen mot Betty Miller och Christine Mellburn så lanserades äntligen botemedlet mot lungcancer. Botemedlet fick namnet Cancores och sen kunde Adam leva lyckligt och lyxigt resten avi sitt liv med de väl förtjänta pengarna han dragit in efter att botemedlet varit klart.  
  
En roman är skriven av den berömde författaren Charlie Bengtström som avslutade denna roman den 3 mars 2003. Idéer kommer från en film med Michael Douglas som heter Skamgreppet, resten är som vanligt från Charlies unika hjärna. 


End file.
